Earth
by Katkid
Summary: Sequel to Fire The new villain tries her hand at destroying the Digidestined, with her own tactics....
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon so please refrain from suing me for writing fan fiction. Thanks and enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
  
Earth-Part I  
  
  
  
  
Running, running-it was all that existed for the Digidestined. It was as though they had always been running and would never stop.   
  
But the cause of the running was motivation enough: the Digital World itself was against them. The trees grass and vines-that was their foe. And it was chasing them at a horrible pace.   
  
"I... Don't... Think... I... Can... Do... This... Much... Longer," Mimi panted.  
  
TK and Kari were already in their brother's arms as it was.  
  
"Just... Try," Palmon panted back.  
  
Mimi began lagging behind everyone else and she felt a vine brush against her ankle. It was more than enough encouragement to continue and with a new burst of adrenaline, Mimi raced back to the group.  
  
Though the enemy was pursuing them, the Digidestined were beginning to tire considerably. Even adrenaline wears out eventually and the full effects of the running were beginning to take their toll.  
  
It was getting harder and harder to put one foot in front of the other for all of them, their legs feeling like lead weights. It was as though an iron hand was squeezing around their lungs, crushing them and preventing breathing. Knives seemed to stab into their sides with every step until as though in silent agreement, the children stopped running.  
  
"Now what?" Matt gasped, trying to regain his breath and watching the approaching vines.  
  
"I know this probably isn't the best time to be saying this, but I don't think any of us can Digivolve now, Tai," Agumon informed.   
  
"We have to keep going," Tai blankly stated as the vines crept ever closer.   
  
Mimi felt tears gathering at the corners of her eyes and she whimpered: "I can't run anymore."  
  
"Well we'd better do something quick," Joe interjected as the vines came within a yard of them.  
  
The decision was quickly made for them as the vines began wrapping themselves around the Digidestined and Digimon.  
  
Gabumon inhaled and cried: "Blue Blaster!" bringing forth the blue beam of energy. When the vines came into contact with the attack, a few of them shrank away.  
  
Agumon also used his Pepper Breath against some of the vines while Gatomon used Lightning Claw and Patamon used Boom Bubble. The attacks didn't eliminate even half of the vines and the Digimon were soon caught, wrapped in the vines.   
  
"AHH!" Mimi screamed, kicking at some of the vines that tried to wrap around her leg.  
  
Joe was swinging his bag at the vines, trying to fend them off while Sora desperately slapped at the vines that were already wrapping about her legs.  
  
The scene was indeed chilling. TK and Kari were the first to be wrapped by the vines as their brothers tried desperately to free them and remain free themselves.  
  
Mimi was soon also trapped, then Izzy, Joe and Sora.  
  
Matt and Tai tried with all their might to save their friends and keep the vines from trapping them, but in the end, their efforts were of no use and they, too were tangled in the vines.  
  
A violent earthquake shook the Digiworld terrifyingly and the vines began glowing and disappearing.   
  
And suddenly, it stopped. The Digiworld stopped lurching and the trees receded, returning to where they were supposed to be.   
  
The vines glowed brighter and brighter until with a flash, the eight children were suddenly back in the meadow they had originally been in, trapped in the grass-cage and tied in the vines. The Digimon were nowhere to be seen...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Earth smiled in satisfaction. All was going smoothly. And her plan did not involve trying to KILL the Digidestined. It in fact, involved quite the opposite.   
  
Fire was a buffoon! She thought, disregarding the rule of paying respect to her elder. She thought she could physically destroy them! Does she not understand that if you MENTALLY destroy your foe, they will never be able to harm you?   
  
The delicate smile grew wider, lighting up her face and bringing beauty into her deep, green eyes.   
  
Oh, yes, this method shall be much more satisfactory, she contemplated.  
  
She turned to the Digimon in the cage before her; a Palmon.  
  
"Hello, my flower child," Earth greeted.  
  
The Palmon did not respond. She instead stayed to the back of her cage, taking in all of Earth's features.  
  
Earth did not mind and allowed the Palmon to take in her bright green hair with pink and gold highlights. She wore a light green short dress that also had pink and green flecks on it. Her sleeves seemed to be made of blossoms and the slippers on her feet had flower petals around the tops. She looked, in short, like a distant relative of Lillymon.   
  
Earth waited a few more moments before mumbling: "now to see if I am not mistaken..." With a snap of Earth's fingers, Palmon suddenly Digivolved directly to Lillymon, skipping the Togemon stage completely.  
  
"Aha!" Earth triumphantly cried.  
  
Lillymon blinked in surprise, but said nothing.  
  
"Brave flower warrior child," Earth murmured in a very soothing tone "I will not harm you. Join me, your creator."  
  
Lillymon curtly replied: "I would never do anything to hurt Mimi."  
  
"But you are not GOING to hurt Mimi!" Earth cried. "At least, as long as you are on the same side."  
  
Lillymon furrowed her brow confused and Earth continued: "ah, yes... She saw the wrongs of her ways and turned to me."  
  
"No," Lillymon whispered, shaking her head. "She would never join evil!"  
  
"I'm afraid you're wrong, my dear," Earth calmly stated, showing no trace of the fact the she was indeed lying. "She will and she did."  
  
With that, Earth turned on her heals and slowly walked away from a bewildered Lillymon...  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so please refrain from suing me for writing fan fiction. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Earth-Part II  
  
  
  
  
  
Earth smiled, rehearsing exactly what she would say in a very few moments, revising and adding bits and pieces to the plan quickly.  
  
And now to choose the lucky victim... she thought, surveying the group of children all tied securely in vines through a pool of water that acted as a crystal ball.  
  
She was thoroughly tempted by the two smallest, as they looked easiest to frighten if need be, but decided to leave them for later.   
  
Finally, she narrowed it down to only two: Friendship and Courage.   
  
After a moment's hesitation, she clapped her hands and watched as Tai disappeared from the group.  
  
They say he is so brave... We'll just see about that... she thought as Tai materialized in front of her.  
  
He landed with a thump on the hard ground and glared up at Earth, still tied tightly.  
  
"Hmmm... You won't be needing those anymore," Earth muttered, snapping her fingers. The vines quickly unwrapped themselves from around Tai and slithered out of sight.   
  
Tai got to his feet being careful to keep his eyes on Earth the whole time.  
  
Earth sighed and began, acting the part of a friend rather than a foe: "you know, I truly do not want to harm you."  
  
"Well, you haven't exactly given us all the idea you were trying to invite us to tea," Tai dryly responded.   
  
At this remark, Earth smiled and continued: "really, if I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have done it by now?"  
  
Tai looked at Earth's face for any sign of deceit, but saw none. Still, he didn't allow his guard to fall.  
  
"Oh, come now, really, do you honestly think I WANT to kill you? In all reality, I just want you all to work with me to help the Digiworld prosper!" Earth cried, hiding the evil glow in her eyes and being careful to keep herself from smiling. "In fact, I wanted to let you all in on an incredible secret..."  
  
Tai furrowed his brow and repeated: "secret?"  
  
Earth could not contain the smile that flitted across her face for a moment, happily knowing that he had taken the bait. She quickly returned to her act and cried: "oh, no! I've said too much already!"  
  
"What are you talking about? And if you're not worried about us, why did you take away our Digimon?" Tai questioned.  
  
Earth sidestepped Tai's second question and instead replied: "are you sure you are ready to know?"  
  
Tai hesitantly nodded. All the while he had been talking to Earth it felt as though his mind was clouding. Something was tugging at the back of his mind, something he knew he should be remembering, but the harder he tried to remember, the foggier it became.  
  
Earth turned and picked up a small goblet sitting on a tiny table behind her. As soon as she stopped looking at him, everything flooded back to Tai-the battles with Water and Fire, his other friends, the Digimon...  
  
But in the next instant, Earth was once again staring into his eyes and all thoughts of fighting her were driven from his mind.  
  
"Do you know what is in this goblet?" she questioned.  
  
Tai glanced at the contents of the cup and answered: "water."  
  
Earth burst out laughing: "it may look like ordinary water, but it is more than that. It is a substance with amazing capabilities. It is the elixir of life-one sip can add a year to your life- and I am offering it to you, that is with a price of course."  
  
By this point, Tai couldn't remember anything about any of his friends. It was difficult for him to think straight and he slowly nodded his head.  
  
"All you need do is join forces with me-which would actually be beneficial to us both as I could ally you in your quest," Earth continued, handing Tai the goblet with a malicious smile.  
  
Tai raised the goblet to his lips and broke eye contact with Earth. The memories flew back into his mind and he quickly lowered the goblet and stated: "I'd never join sides with you! You're the enemy!"  
  
Earth cursed under her breath and quickly gripped Tai's chin, forcing his head up and making him look into her intense eyes.  
  
"Listen and believe me. I am not the enemy," she hissed.  
  
"You are not the enemy," Tai unconsciously repeated.  
  
Earth smiled in satisfaction as Tai again raised the goblet to his lips.  
  
Tai felt as though everything was happening through a haze. He again felt something nagging at the back of his mind, and yet he felt powerless to resist Earth.  
  
He took one tiny sip from the goblet and nearly choked on its contents. The elixir felt like fire in his mouth, burning his throat and he coughed. He was vaguely aware of the goblet being removed from his hand and then the burning sensation stopped and it felt as though new energy was rushing through him, his heart beating with more energy, the blood surging with exuberance.   
  
The new feeling became too much for him and he passed out.  
  
Earth smiled and easily lifted Tai over her shoulder.   
  
Now it begins, she thought. Once a mortal drinks the elixir of life, they crave more and more of it until they will go to any lengths to get it-even if it means killing their friends!  
  
She opened a door and walked into a nice bedroom. Gently, she set the unconscious boy on the bed and left the room.  
  
Who shall it be next? Earth wondered, considering each of her options. After a moment, she decided she would wait a bit before introducing the next person to the elixir.  
  
It will be beneficial if I allow Courage to re-awaken, she thought...  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so please refrain from suing me for writing fan fiction. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Earth-Part III  
  
  
  
  
  
Tension was mounting for the seven Digidestined that remained bound in the grass-cage. It had been hours since they had been sent to the cage and one of their friends had already disappeared. Not to mention the fact that the Digimon were missing.  
  
"Could it possibly get any worse?" Joe wondered aloud. After a moment, he answered his own question: "yes, I suppose it could... Earth could just decide she's tired of waiting around and kill us all right now. Or maybe she already killed Tai and she's just doing it this way to make us all go crazy. One by one..."  
  
Joe continued on, his ideas becoming more and more depressing until Matt shouted: "stop it, Joe! This waiting is bad enough without you giving Earth some handy ideas!"  
  
The blue-haired boy abruptly stopped and instead let out a melancholy sigh.  
  
A few minutes later, TK gasped before disappearing the same way Tai had.  
  
"TK!" Matt hopelessly cried, struggling against the vines that held him captive. But as always, the vines didn't loosen in the least...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Earth smiled as TK dropped onto the floor with a dull thud. As with Tai, she snapped her fingers and the vines immediately released him and snaked away.   
  
TK backed away from the villain and pressed against the wall.  
  
"Do not fear me!" Earth cried, using the softest tone she could possibly use. "I won't harm you."  
  
TK narrowed his eyes warily, not believing Earth for a moment. "What are you going to do to everyone? And what did you do to Tai?"  
  
"I am on your side. As I said before, I am not going to harm you or anyone else for that matter. And I did not harm your friend," Earth stated.  
  
The young boy's thinking was already increasingly clouding and he felt as though he should believe Earth.  
  
Quickly, TK shook his head to clear his mind and asked: "what did you do to him then? Where is he?"  
  
"Patience, young friend, patience. I would like to explain first."  
  
TK scowled at Earth but said nothing.  
  
Earth smiled and said: "I believe I have already stated that I am on your side. All I would like to do is join forces with you and the other Digidestined. Do you understand how this would be of benefit to both of us?"  
  
TK nodded and realized the cloudy feeling was returning to his mind. But then his worry was replaced with indifference as he continued to listen to Earth.  
  
"Now then, I'll let you in on a secret that has been guarded for centuries-that is if you agree to side with me."  
  
Again, the goblet was produced and Earth stated: "this may look like ordinary water, but it has extraordinary capabilities. You see, it is truly the elixir of life."  
  
"Elixir?" TK repeated, not quite understanding what Earth meant. Oddly, he felt as though it really didn't matter. It felt as though Earth was on his side and that was all that mattered.  
  
"Yes, elixir. One sip of this will add one year to your life," Earth patiently explained. "And I am willing to allow you to use it as long as you side with me."  
  
With that, Earth pressed the goblet into TK's hand and smiled sweetly.  
  
Red flags suddenly popped up in TK's mind. This was no friend of his. This was the enemy. She had shown him no proof that Tai was all right and her method of bringing them to her certainly didn't seem friendly.  
  
He decided to get some proof and asked: "if Tai is OK why can't I see him?"  
  
Immediately, Earth was thankful she had waited for Tai to reawaken. "Oh, is that all you want? You wait there and I'll be back in a moment!"  
  
Earth quickly raced from the room and returned with Tai, conscious and seemingly uninjured.  
  
"You see? Your friend is perfectly fine."  
  
TK wasn't so sure and inquired: "Tai, is she telling the truth?"  
  
"Of course she's telling the truth! I know it didn't seem like she was on our side, but she definitely is!" Tai quickly stated, knowing that more of the elixir would come into his possession if he could get TK to drink from the goblet. He couldn't explain it, but he felt as though he needed more of the elixir to go on with his life.  
  
TK looked from Earth to Tai and back again, and then took a quick swig of the elixir. Immediately, it felt as though his mouth was burning. He cried out in surprise as the elixir felt like it was scorching his throat. But then he felt incredible, as though new energy was rushing into him.   
  
This new feeling was fabulous. But it quickly overwhelmed him and he passed out.  
  
Before she picked up TK, Earth tossed Tai a small flask of the elixir and stated: "excellent work. Drink it in your new room."  
  
Tai nodded and raced away, eager to have that wonderful feeling of energy once again as Earth walked out of the room with TK.  
  
After walking for a while, she came to a halt at a room directly beside Tai's room and opened the door to a nice bedroom. She set TK on the bed and quietly closed the door, then decided to check on Tai.  
  
She opened to door to find him gulping down the elixir, ignoring the awful burning sensation. The flask was soon empty and Earth inquired: "so how do you like your reward?"  
  
Tai just smiled in ecstasy as the feeling of new life surged through him. And then he passed out once again, still getting used to the full effects of the elixir.  
  
Earth smiled and took the flask from the room. This should be quite easy, she thought.   
  
The older boy, Tai I believe was his name shall soon become dependent on the elixir and it shan't be long before the younger one is just as far along.   
  
She sighed, thinking of exactly what was going to happen when all eight were dependent on the miracle drink.  
  
I won't have to destroy them... They will destroy themselves!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so please refrain from suing me for writing fan fiction. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Earth-Part IV  
  
  
  
  
Earth lazily stretched, her work nearly done. She dangled six pendants in front of her face. Three of them were nearly pure black while the others were a sickly ashen color.   
  
The crests are fading, she thought, a feeling of satisfaction flowing through her. Soon, they will all be gone and the Digidestined will be no more...  
  
It had been hours since she had first deceived Tai and now only Joe and Matt were left. She thought about her most recent victim and smiled. It had been extremely difficult to trick Knowledge into drinking the elixir, but in the end, he, like his friends had succumbed.   
  
Quite suddenly, she snapped back to business and contemplated her final two options. After a brief debate, she chose Joe and watched as he, like all the others before him glowed and disappeared. She also noticed with a feeling of accomplishment that Matt looked terrified at this point, though his expression was 100 times less fearful than Joe's.  
  
The blue-haired boy dropped to the ground with a dull thud and groaned. Once again, at the snap of Earth's fingers, the vines snaked away, allowing the boy to get up.  
  
Joe quickly searched for an exit, but saw none that were safe and instead backed away from Earth.  
  
"You need not fear me, as I am on your side," Earth stated. She couldn't keep back a slight strain in her voice, as she had said the words many times before.  
  
Joe shook his head and retorted: "I really don't think so."  
  
"And why not? What reason have I given you to believe I am against you?"  
  
"Well, for starters, you tied us all up and left us in that grass cage, then you made us all disappear one by one leaving the others to worry about what was happening. So far, I'd think I've got a pretty good reason to be scared of you," Joe answered, forcing the panic in his voice down.  
  
"Those were only precautions. I didn't want you all trying to kill me before I made my offer to you. If you had your Digimon with you this instant, you would try to kill me, would you not?"  
  
Joe looked down at the ground and nodded.  
  
"There, you see? Now, about my offer. What I would like to do is join forces with the Digidestined."  
  
Joe nodded and felt his senses clouding. The more he tried to rid himself of the murkiness that was invading his brain, the more intense it became.  
  
"I am sure it would be beneficial to all of us. I also have a secret that has been closely guarded for generations."  
  
The blurring in his mind was now affecting Joe so much all he could do was listen to Earth and believe her.  
  
For the seventh time that day, Earth brought forth the goblet and stated: "this is the elixir of life. If you take a single sip of it, you will have one year added to your life. But I can only give it to you if you agree to join with me."  
  
Joe nodded and Earth handed the goblet to him. As he was raising it to his lips, his hand jerked and all the elixir spilled onto the ground.  
  
Earth screamed in rage and Joe suddenly felt his senses return. He threw the goblet away from him and cried out: "what did you do to my other friends?"  
  
"So you do not wish to join me?" Earth inquired, trying her hardest to sound pleasant, but instead producing a very harsh tone.  
  
"You are the enemy! The others would never join with you and I'm not going to!"  
  
Earth nodded and murmured: "very well. See it your way." Her voice began to crescendo, growing louder and acquiring more anger as she continued: "but if you will not join with me you will be destroyed!"  
  
With a horrible shriek, Earth raced from the room and ran toward the six other Digidestined's rooms.  
  
While Earth was occupied, Joe searched for any other way out of the room, but saw none. He did however, see a small pool of water with a familiar image in it. The image was of the grass-cage he had previously been trapped in and he could see Matt alone and still tied.  
  
He swiped at the water and watched in surprise as Matt glowed and disappeared. Seconds later, the blonde-haired boy landed with a thump behind Joe.  
  
"Matt!" Joe shouted in surprise.  
  
"Joe? What's happening? Where's all the others? Is TK all right?" Matt quickly asked.  
  
Before Joe could begin to answer, Earth returned, grinning smugly followed by the other six Digidestined and their Digimon. Lillymon had apparently de-Digivolved back into Palmon and stood next to Mimi silently.  
  
"I was going to save this for later," Earth muttered "but you have forced me to do it now instead." Earth snapped her fingers, allowing Matt to be untied before turning to the six other children and shouted: "these are the two that have lost you the elixir!"  
  
Joe and Matt looked at their friends, not knowing what was going on, but six cries of pure rage echoed through the small, earthen room as the other Digidestined screamed in anger.  
  
Kari, Sora and Izzy raced at Joe, ordering their Digimon to follow while Tai, TK and Mimi raced at Matt, also ordering their Digimon to follow.  
  
Matt and Joe still didn't understand exactly what was happening until their friends were practically bearing down on them.   
  
Those who appeared to be their friends were going to kill them. Not only were they outnumbered three to one, they also had their Digimon, which gave them an incredibly unfair advantage-at least, that was what they thought would be the case. In the case of the Digimon, they found they were mistaken.  
  
All the Digimon refused to hurt Matt or Joe, trying to reason with their partners. But the humans would not listen to their Digimon and instead went for Matt and Joe themselves.  
  
Matt backed against the wall as his friends advanced upon him. Joe did the same, also facing the same predicament.  
  
Earth smiled in the doorway of the room and hissed: "kill them and perhaps there will be some elixir found for all of you..."  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so please refrain from suing me for writing fan fiction. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Earth-Part V  
  
  
  
  
  
Joe winced as he took a surprisingly strong hit to the face. He tried to move away from Izzy, Sora and Kari but they had boxed him in against the wall, making escape impossible.   
  
Another fist was coming for him and he ducked quickly, making Sora miss her mark and slam her fist into the hard wall. She didn't flinch even as blood started dripping across her knuckles.  
  
He could hear angry cries from the three he had always called friends and he shouted: "stop it! What is the matter with all of you?"   
  
Joe's shout was unheard over the enraged shrieks from the other Digidestined. Kari kicked his leg and he tried to move her out of the way without knocking her over, but the action resulted in only another kick.  
  
A quick glance to his left gave him the image of Tai, TK and Mimi trying to beat the living daylights out of Matt. Matt was putting out a valiant effort to defend himself and get the others away from him, but he was at a disadvantage as he was outnumbered.  
  
Sora surprised him with a strong hit to the side of his face, smashing the side of his glasses into his face. The wire frame cut into his face deeply and he cried out in surprise and pushed Sora away from him.  
  
As soon as he thought he was safe for the moment, his legs fell out from under him as Izzy knocked him over.  
  
Before he could get up, all three of his friends were bearing down on him, hitting him as hard as they could.   
  
He was surprised his glasses hadn't broken apart already and pushed Kari off of him before starting to get up. But before he could get to his feet, Izzy hit him square in the face and it was back to the same position as before...  
  
Matt was in a similar situation, trying to get away from his three friends. So far, he had done a good job at defending himself, although no matter what he said, Tai, Mimi and even TK, his own brother, continued hitting him.  
  
The physical pain he could take for the moment, but the emotional pain was awful, especially with TK. Matt was trying hard to keep TK away from him without hurting him, but it was difficult, as he had to defend himself from Tai at the same time.   
  
Another thing that really surprised him was how hard Mimi could punch. She had landed a hit to his left eye while he was busy pushing TK away from him and it had sent him reeling. His eye was already puffy and tender.  
  
And then Tai tackled him to the ground and another hit connected with his face before he could get away.   
  
As soon as he had gotten away from Tai, TK was ready and pushed his brother back onto the ground.   
  
Mimi was laughing as she kicked Matt in the side, winding him. He struggled to his knees, trying to get back up, but then he felt Tai's hands around his neck and he gagged, choking.  
  
Quickly, he kicked Tai in the leg and he was released.   
  
This went on for a few minutes before a wispy voice quietly stated: "I can make it all end..."  
  
What? Matt thought. The voice had seemed to be inside his head.  
  
I can destroy your enemy Earth and restore your friends to their normal states, the voice whispered. IF...  
  
Matt grunted as he was jabbed in the stomach. The voice was taking away his focus and making it difficult to defend himself.  
  
IF you agree to one condition...  
  
Anything, Matt thought back, ducking a punch from Mimi just in time.  
  
Then it is settled... the voice quietly whistled.   
  
Matt winced as a few of the hairs on his head seemed to be yanked out and then heard Earth gasp in rage and fear.  
  
"NOOO!!! TRAITOR!" Earth screamed as she was suddenly sent flying through the air and into the wall. She shuddered and melded into the ground of the room. The room then disappeared, leaving all eight Digidestined (minus their Digimon) once again in the field.   
  
The six attacking children stopped trying to hurt their two friends as their tags and crests floated back over to them and back around their necks.  
  
There was a bright flash and then Kari moaned: "oh, my head hurts. What happened? Joe, Matt, you're hurt!"  
  
Joe removed his glasses and gingerly touched the cut on the side of his face. It was beginning to clot already and he quickly replaced the glasses.  
  
Matt didn't have to feel his eye to know that it was swollen.  
  
The two boys quickly explained all that had happened.  
  
After much apologizing and explaining, Sora queried: "Izzy, didn't you say Wind was an element?"  
  
Izzy nodded and replied: "I don't understand why nothing has happened yet. Based on the other elements, it would be safe to make the conjecture that Wind would have announced herself to us, but that is obviously not the case."  
  
"Maybe there were only three," Tai suggested...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Late that night, the eight Digidestined were sleeping, all exhausted after their confrontation with Earth.  
  
Matt quickly sat up and his eyes flew open, but something was wrong about them. They didn't have the regular glint in them. Instead, they looked like empty pools of blue. In a word: soulless.   
  
Quietly, he got to his feet and began to walk away as though in a trance. As he disappeared, he didn't cast a backward glance at the seven other Digidestined...  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
(A/N: Thank you to everyone who is still reading/reviewing this! Wind is next, and I will probably be getting part one out tomorrow. ^_^)  
  
  



End file.
